Studying Really DOES Lead to Insanity
by renrinisadork
Summary: (XENOSAGA) Jr. lost his most of his memory. Everyone has to help him get it back...BY STUDYING! First few chapters - Scientific Notation! RR (this really helps YOU study)


Studying Really DOES Lead to Insanity  
  
yoro-yaku  
  
This is the first time I've written a fic, and really put it up in a year or so. So if it sucks, flames with be used to burn metal.  
  
With that metal, I will mold sporks, and chase around flamers.  
  
Chibi Tsukasa : This isn't The World!!!!  
  
Y.Y: It's the WORLD WIDE WEB!  
  
Chibi Tsukasa : Close enough, hey what's this.....fan fiction..anime...hack....o.0.......Subaru/Tsukasa/Mimiru?  
  
Y.Y. : Is there really a fic like that? You look yourself. I'm starting......  
  
(thoughts)  
  
Who-says-it : what they do, say, think  
  
*Action*  
  
"television talking, etc..."  
  
~~~~~setting change~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own .hack//SIGN, Xenosaga, or Love Hina.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
| Chapter One!! |  
  
| A Great Memory loss |  
  
| Subject : Math/Science |   
  
| Scientific Notation |  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
T'was perfectly normal day on The Elsa.......  
  
Matthews : NOT ON MY SHIP!  
  
FINE!  
  
T'was perfectly normal day, on The artifical beach. Allen was being drowned over and over by Tony.  
  
KOS-MOS was sitting beside chaos. Shion was sleeping. Ziggy was watching MOMO beating Jr. at volleyball.  
  
Jr : I'm going easy on her and all...  
  
Sure, Jr. We believe you. *wink, wink*  
  
MOMO : SERVICE!  
  
Jr : *ball hits Jr.'s head* X.X  
  
(A/N: Chibi Tsukasa : Jr. must be big idiot. big idiot. why doesn't ziggy go kick his ass?  
  
aw........)  
  
MOMO : Jr!!!!  
  
Ziggy : If I had emotions still, I would LMAO. But NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO....  
  
KOS-MOS : *lying down on chaos, and doesn't care about Jr.* He's fine.  
  
chaos : (I think I going to get a nosebleed......heh heh.....KOS-MOS....) *looks worried*   
  
Are you sure?  
  
KOS-MOS : There is a 99.9999998% chance that Jr. is not fainted, and he is trying to get MOMO   
  
to give him mouth to mouth.  
  
Ziggy, chaos, Shion, MOMO: o.0   
  
chaos, Shion: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ziggy : MOMO, get ALLEN TO DO IT. *in a deep voice* BWA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
MOMO : o.0...aya.....ok.  
  
(A/N Aya. ^.^ Guess who said that, Love Hina/Love Hina again fans...........)  
  
Allen : OH, ROYAL TONY, PLEASE LET YOUR LOWLY-LOYALSERVANT BE IN PEACE!   
  
Tony: Only for this one moment, lowly-wimpy one. ;P Kill Jr. with your deadly mouth-to-mouth.  
  
chaos, ziggy, MOMO, Shion : *sweatdrop*  
  
Allen : WHA?!?!? What mouth-to-mouth?  
  
Tony : You heard it. Go....  
  
Allen : I WAS DUNKED IN WATER OVER AND OVER, AND NOW YOU WHAT ME TO GIVE MOU........  
  
Shion: Allen, please???? *puppy dog eyes*   
  
Allen : (ack! Shion.....urg......better do it...inpress her......) OK, I WILL DO IT.  
  
Shion : YAY! *claps hands*  
  
(A/N Same style a certain girl does it. Can't you see Tama flying in right now?)  
  
Allen : *goes to Jr. closer....closer....*   
  
Jr. : *wakes up* OH, GOD, NO! NO! NO! I WAS FAKING IT! NO, NO, NO! GET THE FREAK AWAY FROM  
  
MEEEEEE.......NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
*slams into volleyball pole* kyaa..... I'm Sorry..........*faints* X.X  
  
MOMO : o.0 kyaa......We aren't in battle.....  
  
KOS-MOS : There is a 99.99999998% chance that Jr. is not faking this, and when he comes to, he will  
  
suffer a great memory loss....*stares directly at chaos*  
  
chaos : *blush* *to KOS-MOS* I thought we wouldn't talk about it that much......  
  
Jr. : *comes to* AH! I HAVE SUFFERED A GREAT MEMORY LOSS!  
  
KOS-MOS : *to chaos* HA!  
  
chaos : *to KOS-MOS* Honey, isn't it in the present form you are in, you have no emotions?  
  
KOS-MOS: sh........wait...honey? 0.o  
  
chaos: you heard me. ^-^  
  
KOS-MOS: 0.o  
  
Jr. : AH! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THAT? *points to Allen* AH, I MUST BE ON SOME SLAVE PLANET!  
  
NO THERE'S THIS REALLY CUTE GIRL...AH! WHAT'S SCIENTIFIC NOTATION!?!?!??  
  
(A/N : Ya, I know, lame way to get there. shut up.)   
  
Shion : :) SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTIFFFFFFFFFF  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCC NNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!  
  
I won't only tell you, I'll show you. ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
Jr. : MAD WOMAN!  
  
MOMO : o.0  
  
~~~In a classroom~~~  
  
So, let our studying begin. And yes, MOMO, Jr., Allen, Tony, Hammer, and a random Realien (Like the ones on the   
  
Wondigle) are wearing school uniforms. Allen is in a Sailor Suit.  
  
Allen : BUT WWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY???????  
  
Shion : Sorry but we didn't have enough boy uniforms. For some odd reason, Tony must of forgotten there are  
  
are 3 boys.   
  
Tony : It must of slipped my mind.:)  
  
Yes, Allen in a sailor suit. Please refrain yourself from melting your eyes, etc. Read the chapter first at least.  
  
The teacher Shion, walked to her desk.  
  
Shion: ^-^ he he he he!  
  
Jr. : MAD WOMAN SHION!  
  
Jr. hasn't been regaining much memory back. Only names of those around him. KOS-MOS and chaos were in a closet.  
  
(A/N: NOT what your thinking.......)  
  
~~~In the closet~~~  
  
chaos : Honey, why are we in this closet?  
  
KOS-MOS : Shion only needs us to hold up flashcards, erase the board, and the classroom has a very limted size.......DEAR. :P  
  
chaos: okay, HONEY. ^-^  
  
KOS-MOS: o.0 *eyes twitch*  
  
~~~In the classroom~~~  
  
Shion : First you must know the standard form of a number. Write these down....  
  
Jr.: Write?  
  
On the Blackboard:  
  
Standard Form : The usual form of a number.   
  
ex. 1,2,3,4,.....  
  
Expanded Form: A form in which the number is broken down, into it's place value.  
  
ex. 35,729 = 3 x 10, 000 + 5 x 1, 000 + 7x 100 + 2 x 10 + 9 x1  
  
Written Form : A form in which the number in written in words.  
  
ex. : 542 = five hundred forty-two.  
  
Expadenal(sp?) Form : A form in which the number has a base and an exponet  
  
ex. 7 to the 2th  
  
(A/N:I didn't copy it off the board right.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tony : I already know this......  
  
Jr : WRITE?!!?!? BOOK? STA---  
  
Ziggy: Maybe this will refresh your memory. * slams Jr.'s head into the desk*  
  
Jr : NO, EVIL ZIGGY, LLLUUUUNNNNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTIIIIIICCCCCCCCC....... OW......  
  
OH, GOD, THE PAINNNNNNNNNNNN...................  
  
Shion: Jr., can you write this down? *points to the blackboard*   
  
Jr. : OF COURSE!!! WHO CAN'T READ AND WRITE!?!?!?  
  
Shion, Ziggy, Allen, Tony, MOMO, Hammer : *sweatdrop*  
  
Shion : For learning Scientific Notation, we will need to work with the Expadenal Form of numbers, as well as   
  
decimals.  
  
Jr. : I KNOW WHAT DECIMALS ARE!!!!!   
  
Shion : YAY! THAT MAKES THINGS A LOT MORE EASY! THEN WE NEED TO WORK ON THE EXP. FROM OF  
  
NUMBERS!  
  
~~~Closet~~~  
  
KOS-MOS : *slams into something* Huh? *Pushs something*   
  
(A/N: not what your're thinking)  
  
T'WAS A TELEVISION! A WONDERFUL ANIME CHANNEL WAS SET! SUBBED ANIME PLAYED....   
  
"HOW COME I MUST KNOW  
  
WHERE OBESESSION NEEDS TO GO?  
  
HOW COME I MUST KNOW  
  
THE DIRECTION TO RELIEFING! ----echo...  
  
(A/N: SHE DANCES, SHE FALLS!)  
  
DEEP IN THE NIGHT  
  
(A/N : Chibi Tsukasa : There I am! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT MY EYES! COOL!)   
  
far from the light  
  
MISSN' MY HEADACHE"  
  
KOS-MOS and chaos : .hack//SIGN!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N : Chibi Tsukasa : WOO HOO!)   
  
~~~Classroom~~~  
  
Shion : Okay, I need K-M and chaos to hold the flashcards..... *opens closet door*  
  
" Tsukasa : GUARDIAN!  
  
Girls : aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
*whipping sounds*  
  
Tsukasa : GUARDIAN!!!!! "  
  
(SUBTITLES ^ )  
  
KOS-MOS : Weak guardian, huh DEAR?  
  
chaos : Right, HONEY.  
  
Shion : *sweatdrop* I need you to hold the flashcards.....  
  
KOS-MOS/chaos : aw....okay........  
  
Shion : um.......*takes out her M.W.S. on chibi mode AND TURNS THEM CHIBI*  
  
BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
KOS-MOS/chaos : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y.Y : Done. I'll make the next chapter when I get 5 reviews.  
  
Chibi KOS-MOS/chaos : WE AREN'T REALLY CHIBI! WE ARE S.....  
  
Y.Y. : *covering their mouths* no spoilers. It should be Sci. not. for 3 chapters.  
  
Chibi Tsukasa : Review! ^-^ Get a chibi version-plushie of me!  
  
R+R 


End file.
